A Killer's Regret
by hesqw
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how many years pass, regrets will still remain like a painful memory.


**Title: A Killer's Regrets**

 **Summary: Sometimes, no matter how many years pass, regrets will still remain like a painful memory**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **A/N: Feedback and criticism is welcome! Also, onee-chan means older sister.**

 **Credits to yuuni uwu for the image. Thanks so much for letting me use it!**

 **I noticed some mistakes and things didn't make sense in this so I decided to edit it.**

 **Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own Akame ga Kill or any of the characters in it. I wouldn't be able to kill off all those characters! :(**

* * *

Akame looked down at the graves in front of her. The graves of those who had given up their lives for the sake of a better kingdom. The graves of those who had selflessly sacrificed themselves for an uncertain future. The graves of those who had wanted to create a kinder place for the generations to come.

The graves of her dead comrades.

* * *

She would never be able to fathom why she was the only one to survive out of Night Raid. Why had SHE, the ruthless and cold-blooded assassin, the traitor of the empire and wanted criminal, the girl who could even think to kill her own sister, been able to make it out alive? Why was she the only one who had to suffer through this tormenting loneliness, watching her friends get killed off one by one while others laughed at their demise? Why wasn't she able to protect any of them?

"As a survivor, I should carry around your feelings on my shoulders but why do I feel so empty inside? Did you feel lonely because Mine never woke up again? Or did Incursio really take over before you died? Why, Tatsumi?" Akame stared at Tatsumi's grave. No matter how many days, months or years that passed, she would always come back and visit this spot without fail. And no matter how many days, months, or years that passed, her chest would always constrict painfully and she would leave the place with tearstains on her cheeks. She was always overcome by a feeling of hopelessness. She was unable to do anything for those who loved her for who she was, murderer or not. They genuinely cared for her and loved her, expecting nothing in return. They gave her reasons to keep living yet in the end, she was unable to protect those precious reasons.

She should've been one of the fallen ones. Her hands were stained red with blood and she carried the hatred of over hundreds of people who had died at her cursed sword, Murasame. She, out of all of them, deserved to die the most. Tatsumi didn't. She was only a killing machine, living for the sole purpose of getting rid of her targets as quickly and swiftly as possible. He, on the other hand, was pure, kind and had a sense of unwavering loyalty and justice. He gave her another important reason to live: to see his innocent smile again. Somehow, just by looking and smiling at her, he could brighten up her day and make her feel happier within a split second. But now, that too was gone.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Akame looked worriedly down at the young girl who was sprawled on the hard, gravel ground, flowers slipping out of her hands. Many years, maybe even a decade had passed, but Akame still returned back to this place to visit...and remember.

"Yep, I'll be good as new soon!" the girl glanced up at her and smiled brightly before hopping back up and heading towards what appeared to be her parents.

"Ah, your flowers" as Akame bent down and handed the girl her flowers, the girl smiled back up at her again.

"Thank you, onee-chan!" after a moment's pause, the little girl continued,

"Are you here to visit your loved ones as well?"

"Yes. My friends died in the revolution quite a few years back and I come to visit them every now and then."

"I see. My sister died during the revolution too but papa, mama and I have learnt to move on and live happily in her place. Onee-chan must be a great person, still remembering to visit here even after such a long time." At this, Akame merely smiled sadly and waved good bye as the girl ran off again. Perhaps she herself had been the reason for the girl's sister's death during the revolution; no-one would ever know. No matter what good deeds she committed now, her past sins and regrets would never be erased and would remain to haunt her just like a painful memory.


End file.
